undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
X-Tale
X-Tale is an AU created by Jakei95 on Tumblr and Youtube. X-Tale is fractured into many parts: the comic, the animation series Underverse, and another comic named The Truce, which is the precursor to X-Tale. X-Tale takes place in a post-pacifist timeline, where their Sans and Papyrus are part of the royal guard. However, certain incidents occur out of nowhere, such as Sans' thirst to kill Frisk. Most of X-Tale is monochromatic, with some shades of yellow, purple, and red. X-Tale brings the concept of a certain power known as OVERWRITING. It allows the person to OVERWRITE certain objects within a timeline itself or the AU if the user has the full soul of OVERWRITE, such as changing stories, changing characters, and possibly destroying a timeline or an AU itself; examples include the Underswap AU, and possibly the X-Tale AU. Years after X-Tale!Frisk shattered the barrier, X-Tale!Sans and X-Tale!Papyrus are both heading towards the town hall, in which X-Tale!Undyne surprises the both out of nowhere and takes Frisk. This was later to be revealed to be a part of training, however Sans was beginning to act strangely, especially how he later tried to kill X-Tale!Frisk, who was his best friend. After the two are taken home by XGaster, he determines if he should overwrite or not. Meanwhile, Sans begins dreaming of X-Event!Chara, and he feels as if his soul was slowly being corrupted. While at a ceremony to promote peace, Sans suddenly makes an attempt to kill X-Tale!Frisk and would have succeeded had XGaster not intervened. He flees, only to be caught by X-Tale!Mettaton. Before he could explain to his brother, the timeline resets again, this time with the ceremony going on normally. As it turns out, both X-Event!Frisk (under the influence of X-Event!Chara) and XGaster are both fighting against each other for control of the timeline, and that this timeline was rewritten 10 times thanks to the power of overwriting. Despite showing Sans the motivation to kill him, Sans' refusal leads to a battle which ends up getting Sans his signature scar, and the name "Cross". XGaster resets the timeline, but Cross still has his scar from the battle earlier. As both him and Papyrus head out to town hall with X-Event!Frisk, X-Tale!Undyne tells Cross that he's no longer needed, and as he struggles against the battle that is going against him, XGaster is getting his treatment with everyone from X-Tale except Alphys. As he's dying, he reminds the X-Event that they'll never find his other half and that he'll always be watching them failing to get it in vain. Realizing his refusal, X-Event!Frisk goes back to attack XGaster, but his plan is halted after Cross enters. Cross then uses blue magic on nearly everyone except Papyrus, eventually killing them and his brother. At the mean time, XGaster asks X-Tale!Alphys to store all of his entries, seeing that his death kills the universe. With the majority of the main cast dead, Cross proceeds to absorb the powers of the X-Event, which he does by taking the soul of X-Event. However, his status as a monster, and X-Tale!Frisk's death from him, meant the universe was dead on arrival and he is unable to overwrite at all. That is, until he came. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Serious Category:Animation Category:Comic